


When you love more than one person

by mentalriot



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalriot/pseuds/mentalriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grey Warden Elissa didn't mean to fall in love with more than one person, but she did.<br/>Now she has to pick between them. In the middle of a Blight, she never thought this would be her toughest decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you love more than one person

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings I remember having when playing Origins. I really loved all of the love interests, and hard an oddly hard time picking between these ones. Short, one shot, simple.

Warden Elissa rubbed her temples, almost trying to rub the guilt out of her head in the process. She looked up around her camp at her friends and lovers. The air was cool and they were surrounded in darkness. The fire burnt brightly, occasionally stroked to keep it going. Elissa was on the outskirts, far away from everyone. She felt none of the heat of the fire on her skin; even the light didn’t seem to touch her.

Elissa was torn. She had so many titles now. She was called so many things, mostly positive unless they were coming from Loghain or his supporters.  Grey Warden, Lady Cousland- some had even started referring to her as the Hero of Fereldan, although that hadn’t caught on. Yet, she was a woman underneath all of it. She felt more like a little girl than a woman right now.

She had been confronted by the people she loved. If she was being honest with herself she could admit that it was her fault. She had been romancing different people, 3 of them at once. Her intentions were not to hurt anyone. Back when she was younger, she appealed to many but had never taken so many lovers at once.  She flirted often and found it easy to seduce anyone.

These three were different. These were trying times, and she sought comfort in her friends. In no time at all, she had been thrown into this position.  A leader, a hero…. It was natural to bond with those who were by your side. Her intentions were innocent. But as she spoke to them, got to know them, she found herself yearning for them.

She was not trying to hurt anyone. She was simply in love with all three of them.

Alistair, with his handsome face and witty charm. A simple man; the most complex simple man she had met. He had hardened since she first met him. She pushed him there for she saw that his heart would break a thousand times over if she didn’t help him put a wall up. Her first companion (other than her War Dog) and the one who had been through the most with her. His smile made her melt. His kiss made her buckle and his touch kept her warm long after it was gone.

Leliana. Her beauty was intoxicating, as was her innocence. She was strange but endearing and devastatingly dangerous. Part of her allure was her hidden danger; how she could be so sweet and holy and then destroy someone. Truthfully, Elissa was not sure who Leliana truly was. She was also pretty sure that Leliana herself could not solve that puzzle.

Was she an innocent chantry girl? Odd, charming and pretty, who had extraordinary things take place in her life? Or was she cunning, dangerous and calculating, silently playing a game that no one else had the foresight to predict? Her desire for Elissa was obvious, despite anything else. Her lips were a soft promise of Heaven, and her taste never left Elissa’s lips.

The handsome elf, Zevran. She instantly liked to flirt with him, and she liked the danger that constantly surrounded him. Even as her friend, she was never she sure could fully trust him. And she liked that. He brought a smile to her face with no effort, and he gave her physical pleasure like no one else had so far. The memories she had of them were vivid. Laughing, twisted up in each other, their bodies like a jigsaw puzzle… her pulling her armor off and standing proudly in front of him, showing him every curve of her body. The gleeful look in his eyes as he took her in, as she crawled on top of him, kissing every inch of his body stuck with her. No one’s beauty quite matched Elissa, and he was enamored with her. She could feel it in his touch, as he ran his rough hands over her naked flesh. He would run his fingers up her long legs, stroking her inner thigh and moving up to her hips. She would moan and smile as his fingers went up her sides, her waist, over her breasts, down her arms, up again to trace her collar bone, to her throat and finally the fingers would stroke her face. Her skin was smooth as silk, and when he stroked her she felt something more than sexual passion that she couldn’t place.

But lately he had been distant. He politely refused sex with her and she caught him staring at her from across the camp, her gaze causing him to look away.

She found herself thinking of all three of them. In her heart she knew she shouldn’t lead them on, but she truly felt that she wasn’t. She was in love with Alistair, Leliana and Zevran.

They had confronted her about it. Leliana and Alistair both approached her at once, more heart broken than mad. They couldn’t share. They didn’t want to see the other one hurt. They loved her so much; she had to choose.

Zevran had confronted her privately; his feelings for her had grown. He had never felt this way about any of his past lovers. Sex was hard now because he couldn’t separate his emotions from making love to her. She had to pick.

Elissa sighed again and pushed the dirt around. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that some magical force would bring one face, one name to her mind. She would know that the person that appeared was the one she truly loved; the one she couldn’t resist.

No magical force came. She was left in her own thoughts, in her own head.

She fell asleep in that spot, forgetting to go to her tent in her exhaustion. No one approached her to wake her up and no one spent the night with her. Her War Dog came and licked her face, causing her to stretch out and sit up.

Morrigan was keeping watch across the camp. Their eyes met and Morrigan gave her a slow nod. Elissa smiled in return. Morrigan was a true friend. She knew of Elissa’s predicament, and though she had no advice to offer she listened to Elissa. She passed no judgement, though she did not understand Elissa’s problem. Love was not a strong interest of Morrigan’s.

With a sigh, Elissa stood up, her eyes focused on a specific tent that was not hers.

The sacrifice was rough. She didn’t want to lose anyone. But the Blight and darkspawn were complicated enough, and the last thing she needed was more complications in her life. She had thought, long and hard, about who she could see a future with. It was hard to imagine the Blight being over, but one face stood out.

She stood up and took a step towards the tent of one of her lovers, about to make a decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret.


End file.
